


A Mended Love

by underneaththemoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Love, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' back finally gave out, putting him in the hospital. The doctor said he'd be stuck in his bed for a good two months - maybe even more. Caitie was the most caring nurse at the hospital. Her manager gave her a patient that she would be taking care of during the day shift for two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding? Two months? Fuck that!" James crossed his arms wearily, pulling his IV over his body. The doctor nodded and explained that if James hadn't come to the hospital when he did, he could've paralyzed himself for good. As much as he hated being here, James gave up even trying to leave. If he wanted to continue doing crazy stuff with his friends and co-workers at the Creature office, his health and well being would have to come first. After a few more things were explained to Nova, the doctor said his farewell and that the nurse would be in with him soon to help him with anything he needed.

This was the time James would use to scope out his room. A single bed hospital room for long stays. Bathroom in the corner, big window to the left of the bed, nice TV in front of the bed, curtains to give him privacy even when the door was open. It wasn't a big room, but it was enough for most of friends to come visit while he was here. James wondered if maybe he could even get his computer set up on of those moving hospital tables. Two months was a long time to not be able to put out any content and he wasn't going to have that. Even if that meant having Joe and Spencer come up to the room to film James playing some shitty board game or something like that.

A knock came from behind the curtain as James had started flipping through the different television channels.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson?" a quiet soft voice called out.

"Yeah, that's me. Come in," James sighed. He hadn't been too excited for the nurse to come in. He knew that she was going to do all the vital work and possibly take blood from him. _No thank you,_ he thought. From out behind the curtain came a woman. She was short and sweet looking. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with a few strands hanging down her tanned face. James studied her for a moment before she started talking.

"Hi! I'm Caitie. I'll be your nurse during the day time for the next two months!" She clutched her clipboard to her chest, smiling at her new patient. James on the other hand was frowning. As cute as she may be, she was still his nurse and she still would have to do shitty stuff like take blood and give him awful hospital food. But he had to be good, be a gentleman. He extended out his hand and she met his with a strong shake. She leaned in towards him, still holding his hand. "Don't worry, I'm a cool nurse."

She laughed softly before letting going of his hand and going to write on the whiteboard in front of the bed. Things were filled in like her name, the date, what James was there for, and the kind of diet he could eat. James sighed contently when he saw that he was still going to be on a solid diet. Caitie then moved on to adjust the IV machine, making sure the wires were straight and that the needle inside his arm was okay. After her last few adjustments, she sat on the edge of the bed, minding James' feet.

"Can I be real with you here?" she asked, watching her feet as she kicked them together. 

"Yeah, I guess. What's up?" James replied, curious as to why his nurse decided to take up room on his already tiny hospital bed.

"I don't want you to see me as a nurse while you're here. I want you to see me as like, a friend!"

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm gonna be here six days a week to take care of you and we might as well be friends while I'm here." She looked up at James and smiled. "I'm just your friend that also makes sure your health is okay and takes you to physical therapy and gives you pills." The two of them laughed together. James finally smiled for the first time since he had gotten to the hospital.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

James' first week at the hospital was the worst of his whole stay. Doctors came in and out, explaining different drugs and therapies. Therapists came in to move him around to see what hurt him. The food that came was disgusting. Everything was so awful and James was just about ready to sign himself out after each day. The only thing that kept him there was Caitie. Apparently, she was only assigned to him so she was able to stay with him when he needed a friend.

James would have her in there for hours just complaining about how much he hated it here and that he needed to get back to work. She would only leave to use the restroom and grab snacks from the vending machine for them to share. Caitie knew the food that the patients got was not the best so she sneak as much as she could to him without anyone knowing. Eventually when James was worn out from complaining, Caitie would take over the conversation. Sometimes she'd talk about previous patients she had, breaking nurse patient confidentiality so that she could get James to laugh at some of the weird stuff she had seen. And then she'd bring up her social life, talking about how her friends were so distant to her now that she was a nurse. Caitie always seemed to be thanking James for agreeing to be her friend while she was here with him.

On the last day of week one, Caitie came into work at 6AM as usual. She hung up her things in her locker, got into her scrubs, and clocked in. And then she just sat in the nurse's office. Her head pounded as she covered her eyes from the bright fluorescent lights. The night shift nurses started showing up in the office, getting their things to leave for the day. Caitie noticed it had been thirty minutes since she clocked in. She looked up from her hands at the door and sighed. Taking a thing of aspirin and drinking as much water as she could, she made her way to James' room.

He was still sound asleep. Soft noises came from him as his body adjusted for comfort. Caitie knew that these beds weren't very comfortable, but she was surprised that James had been able to sleep soundly every night he was here. She made her way to the couch beside the bed and waited. On her clipboard she always brought with her, Caitie had a notebook filled with writing and drawing. She'd hide it under the medical papers so that the higher up nurses wouldn't see. It was therapeutic and calming to her. She hoped it would help her pounding headache. Pulling it on top of the board, she began to sketch out the sleeping James. He looked so peaceful while he rested that it would be a shame if she didn't take advantage of this moment.

With each stroke, she found herself falling in love with the shape of his face. It was pretty easy for her to draw whereas most of her other patients she had drawn were complicated. She looked at her drawing, smiling without thinking. That's when James began to wake up. Caitie was sketching in some shadows when his eyes opened and he looked right at her.

"...morning." Caitie almost jumped out of her seat. She scrambled to hide her notebook but James was already reaching out for it. "Hey, lemme see that." She clutched it to her chest.

"No, it's embarassing."

"Gimme."

"No."

"Please?" James shot Caitie the classic puppy dog eyes and she fell for them.

"Fine," she pouted, shoving the notebook at him. Nova took it and began flipping through the pages, running his hands over the drawings. He would laugh now and again at the silly scribbles that were on the margins of the big, elaborate pictures. Eventually he got to the picture of him. For a moment, he just looked at it in silence. Caitie's face was now buried deep in hands, one because of embarrassment and two because her head was pounding furiously.

"Caitie?" She lifted her head, revealing that her eyes had watered from the pain. "Oh god, I didn't realize how much you didn't want me to see this."

Waving her hands at him, she smiled and sighed softly. "It's not that - I've got a major headache." James nodded and reached out a hand to here.

"Hey, come here." Caitie took his hand as he lifted the bed up so he was sitting up right. He patted on the bed next to him and she sat willingly. "I've got a really cool way to help headaches."

Softly, he took her hand and began to rub the wide space between her thumb and forefinger. The two of them kept their eyes down on their own hands, but James smiled as he worked his magic.

"My mom taught me this. It's supposed to help really well." Caitie closed her eyes, feeling her headache slowly release enough for her breathing to be less forced. James could tell her relieved some of her pain and clasped her hand with is own. "It's also an easy way to hold your friend's hand without looking like a weirdo."

Caitie opened her eyes and looked up at James who was grinning at her. She returned the smile and held his hand back, reveling in the odd happiness of the moment.


End file.
